1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose constructions and in particular to a corrugated-smooth bore hose construction made primarily of polymeric material.
2. Prior Art Statement
It has been proposed heretofore to provide a polymeric hose construction comprised of an outer corrugated tube having an integral plain inner liner of smooth walled form wherein the outer corrugated tube and inner liner are made of the same material and are provided by substantially simultaneous concentric extrusion thereof and as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,430 and 3,538,209. It was also mentioned in this latter patent that the outer tube and inner tube may be made of different materials.
However, while each of these patents suggests substantially simultaneous extrusion of a plain inner liner concentrically within a corrugated outer tube, with the liner and outer tube theoretically adhering to each other, it has been found that as a practical matter such liner and outer tube tend to pull apart after extended use because the adherence therebetween is not optimum.